In This Together
by Karana123
Summary: Aslan's country is in need of one thing. The Pevensies will go too great lengths to get their sister back. But how do they do so? They're dead, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm fairly new to the whole "fanfic" thing. I'm used to writing original characters, so bear with me when I try and figure out how analyse others as well! Anyways, moving on, the whole reason I started to write this, is because for starters, I've always loved the Narnia series since I was around six or seven. This fic will possibly be different from what you might be used to. I'm bringing the characters into the present and well, you'll see. I know it's just going to sound like another Susan story, but I'm going to work through it, hopefully you'll find it quite original. :) I like to think my imagination side of my brain is quite large, haha. **

**A few other things before I let you start reading, this might not make much sense at first, because I'm starting it off at a funny point. There's going to be a few different POVs that we're going to jump into, but it'll probably always be this way. And also, this story doesn't make much sense when you think of it the Christian way, but again, this is just a story. Reviews are very much welcome, unless they are offensive. I like critism, but please make it positive. :) Thank you!**

The heavens shook with thunder.

Down on the ground, everything had combusted into chaos. Unlike cries of joy, shouts of many different kinds of creatures could be heard as they rushed around and about, attempting to find cover.

The rain had been pounding down for hours now. Her brother, the High King, had given strict orders that everyone remained in the castle boundaries for the night. He felt that it was not safe for them to leave after what had just happened. The fear of dying wasn't what was bothering the Narnians. (Logically, they were all already dead). There was a deeper meaning to it.

This country - Aslan's real country, was Narnia in its real form. It was suppose to bring joy and good fortune to all its inhabitants. Big or small, old or young, poor or rich, it was safe.

It was peace.

it was home.

But as a lightning bolt shot across the sky once more, the wind blew harder, whipping Lucy's hair in front of her face. Where she stood, in one of the balconies of Cair Paravel, she watched as a group of the castles' residents ushered the flustered creatures inside. Even dead creatures didn't enjoy freezing rain.

She thought back to a few hours ago to when it all began.

_"…Everything stopped. We had succeeded once again." _

_Cheers and applause erupted around the campfire. The High King had just finished telling one of his many successful battle tales. It had become a ritual now, for the Narnians to gather around a fire every once and awhile and share stories to all the other generations from the very beginning, to when the door had been shut for the last time. Everyone would listen intently, just enjoying the speakers' stories, even if they had heard them a million times. Hearing them here, with everyone together, in paradise, made the stories come back to life._

_"Do tell another one, Peter, please?" his sister, Queen Lucy chirped._

_"How about Ed tells one," he stated, looking over at their brother, King Edmund._

_Edmund laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, I will. How about the story of Rabadash again?"_

_Lucy frowned, hearing that story made her think of her sister. Whenever the subject of the Gentle Queen had came up, many of their subjects would commence jabbering in angry whispers. The truth had came out, that one of their Golden Age monarchs had dismissed them in her mind, forgetting her true identity. It pained them more than they let on, putting on happy faces whenever they saw her siblings._

_But this time, they didn't try to hide their pain. There was just something about that night that made them all a little nervous. The air felt chillier, as if someone had turned the heat down and clouds had began to roll in just after midday. It was strange, seeing as though it was always bright and sunny in Aslan's Country._

_But now it was different._

_From the corner of his eye, Edmund could see a small squirrel whispering to its mother._

_"Mama," the squirrel squeaked, "how come the other one never came with them?" While asking, he made small effort into not pointing at the Pevensies. "Didn't the stories always say there were four of them? The other four that came with them don't look like the pictures Forrenus showed us, so I know they aren't the ones that killed the mean Witch lady. Right, mama? I'm right? I know I'm right, right?"_

_The mother squirrel shook her head, sighing frustratedly. She was proud that her son knew his history correctly, but it still didn't make the topic anymore cheerful for her. Looking awkwardly over at the ones her son had spoken about, she gasped, embarassed, as she saw King Edumd looking towards them, chuckling quietly._

_"Stop that, Squmus!" she barked, swatting her sons' paw from where he was pointing. "You know pointing is rude!"_

_"But mama, wh-"_

_"Because she betrayed us! She decided to not believe in us anymore, alright? She created a different life for herself back in that, that place Queen Lucy calls Spare Oom. She's no friend anymore, Squmus. She doesn't want to be our Queen."_

_The baby squirrel frowned, almost at the verge of tears. "But mama, why?"_

_Before Squmus's mother could answer, someone had cleared their throat and stood up._

_"Fellow Narnians," a clear, strong, authoritic voice rang out._

_Mama squirrel looked over at the source of the voice and gasped once more._

_"I understand that many of you are accusing our Royal sister, Queen Susan, of being a traitor." King Edmund called out, his eyes sweeping over the crowd, keeping them locked on the two squirrels for a few extra seconds. "But I know what being a traitor is like, and I know it is not she. She may not be here with us right now, and she may have not left our old world yet, but we still must keep our faith. For Narnia is not full until we have all of our people together. I assure you, my friends, she will come back to us one day, and that day will come soon."_

_The young King was one of the only few who still felt that Susan would one day return to them. The others – the Other Six of The Seven and their dear friends from Narnia's past, had mixed feelings. Some they shared, others they kept bottled up, unsure if it was right to feel that way._

_A rustle was heard from between some bushes. Lucy hopped up excitedly, hoping to be able to greet some more people, but what she saw, was not a friend. Not a friend at all._

_What stood there, was not a man, but not a vulture. It was large, larger than anyone present and had four arms. A hush fell through the crowd, as some of the people present took in a sharp intake of breath._

_Then, there was screaming._

_It was Tash. Tash. That, that man-vulture who brought havock to Narnia in its final days. It screeched, and everyone froze, under its spell._

_Peter stood, taking his place infront of the shocked crowd, proctectiveness oozing through his veins. Edmund followed his brother, not wanting to leave him to deal with this on his own._

_It did not speak. It just stared. Then it threw its head back and cried, loud and clear, causing many hands, paws and wings to fly up to its respective pair of ears. Tash stared once more, face hardened as he bore his eyes into Peter. The High King did not flinch, he knew he was safe under Aslan's protection._

_But when the High King spoke, it was only half as powerful as he expected._

_"Leave, beast. For I thought I have already destroyed you once. Shall I do it again?"_

_It cackled? Yes, it cackled. Tash, the worshipped God of the neighbooring country of Calormen, cackled. And then, in the blink of his eye, it disappeared from Peter's view._

_That's when the torrential downpour had begun._

_And yet, no one knew what do._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ah, Lucy! Don't!" _

_Laughing, the little girl pushed her big sister into the water, _

_"You're in such great trouble now, sister!" the older girl cried, as her head shot up to the surface. "I'm telling Peter!"_

_Lucy just stuck her tongue out at her, climbing up onto a rope swing. _

_"Lucy! Be careful!"_

_She spum around, sticking out her tongue out once more at an older boy who was running towards her._

_"I'm alright, Edmund. Geez, you're almost as bad as Peter."_

_"You know what, Lu?" another voice called, stepping up from behind Edmund. "Tongue teasing isn't a very Queenly affair."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy tried to change that," the voice from the water cried. "Now get in here!"_

_The three figures standing on the shore just looked at one another, before laughing and purposedly, jumping in infront of their sister, splashing her hard in the face._

_The older girl gritted her teeth menacingly, then thought on it. She quickly changed her expression to an angelic smile and faced her siblings._

_"How about we have a race?"_

_The boys smiled mischieviously, rubbing their hands together._

_"To the other shore and back."_

_Lucy beamed. She wasn't the best swimmer, but she had fun messing with her family whenever they tried to beat her._

_"Take your marks!" Peter shouted._

_"Get set!" Edmund followed._

_"Go!" Lucy squealed with excitement._

_And so, the two boys raced off, the older girl right behind them. She snuck up behind them, grabbing their feet._

_They shrieked, flopping around in the water._

_"Susan!"  
_

_"Susan!"_

_"Susan!"_

An aging figure suddenly sat upright in her bed. Peering around her room, she saw nothing different. The plain white walls glowed gloomily in the moonlight. Her old fashioned furniture sat propped where they were before. Even the old rocking chair, that the greying-brown haired, hazy blue eyed lady swore secretly would rock in the wind at nightfall.

She released the air she'd been holding in, slowly laying her aching head back on its pillow. She didn't want the nurses to know that she was dreaming about _them_ again. They would think she was crazy.

And what did they do with those people?

They were locked up.

She didn't know who the people in her dream were. She had a strong feeling though, that one of them was her in her youth. But who the other three were, she didn't know.

A middle-aged lady poked her head in the room. Seeing the eldery woman awake, she walked in slowly.

"Are you alright, love?" the lady asked. "Do you want me to get you some medicine? Some tea perhaps?"

"I'm fine, thanks." the woman in bed grunted out. "I'll just go back to sleep."

"Alright, Susan dear." The younger lady forced a plastic smiled, before turning on her heel and grabbing a clipboard.

_Please,_ she thought. _Please, whoever is in charge up there, please help me._

Awhile later, a little ways away, a history class was being taught at a local high school.

Clarissa sat, face hidden in her notebook, as she doodled pictures of animals and beasts alike.

"And thus," Mr. Friar droned on, "On Thursday 31st August 1939, the order was given to evacuate the schoolchildren and others out of London."

_Narnia!_ Her head shot up, now listening intently to her teacher.

"Over 1.5 Million children, pregnant women and other vulnerable people were evacuated to the countryside locations in just two days."

"That's insane," Clarissa murmured. "Poor kids."

Suddenly, the bell buzzed. Everyone jumped off the seats and ran out of the room before he could continue.

She stepped off her bus a few moments later and rushed to open her front door. Nobody was home. _Obviously. _she scoffed wordlessly.

Clarissa grabbed her guitar from its place in her bedroom and ran outside, down the path towards the park and into her favorite clearing in the woods.

When she got there, she stopped, her breathed hitched.

There was movement in between some of the bigger bushes, as if someone had just jumped into them, not to be seen. She stepped a little closer inside the clearing, curious.

"Hello," she called out innocently. "Is anyone here?"

But she knew that no one ever came down here. It was a very guiet part of the woods, seeing as though most joggers and families liked to stay on the path. "Hello?"

She heard loud whispers from the bush. It couldn't have been "the voice in the wind," because there were more than one voice and they were, in fact, bickering.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, from either; running away and hiding, or laughing until she couldn't breath, she couldn't decide. Shuffling forwards, she reached for the bush. It immediately stopped bickering.

"If you want to play it that way then," Clarissa said, pushing the bush away. "1, 2, 3 I found you!"

Three figures stumbled out, landing gracefully on their feet.

**A/N : And there we go! Thanks SO MUCH to my reviewers and everyone else who bothered just to read! You all are amazing! I hope you'll understand this soon, maybe you do now, but you will by the end of the next chapter. I'm just put this one up now, because I have a feeling that I'll be up to my eyeballs in homework by tomorrow (I have two advanced courses, and it's the second day of school and I already have Math homework!) Well, talk to you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarissa screeched, stepping back a few spaces.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

She pointed at their clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

She then pointed to the weapons that were pointed towards her. Tilting her head, she made a face to look completely innocent. Harmless.

"And why are you carrying a sword?" She blinked, then continued before they could answer. "Oh, I get it. One of those rotten friends of mine put you up to this, didn't they? Some sort of stupid trick too-"

The blond boy stepped closer, sword still raised.

Smiling widely, Clarissa went along with it. She raised her hands out in a sign of welcome. "Peace, friends. For I do not wish to hurt you."

They all let out great sighs, the other boy - he had dark hair and brown eyes, put his sword away. He didn't think she'd have it in her to hurt them.

The only girl stood on the left of the blond boy (who was still, by the way, clutching his weapon tightly, as if ready to strike if needed), stepped forward, hand outstretched to shake.

"I'm Lucy," she said calmly, eyes sparkling with curiosity, light hair blowing in the breeze. "Who are you?"

"Clarissa," Clarissa replied, smiling at how much the other girl reminded her of someone.

"Nice to meet you, Rissa. Can I call you that?"

"Sure," Rissa replied. "What can I call you?"

"Whatever you like, just not something mean."

"Or what?"

"Or we're going to banish you." The blond boy smirked.

"Banish? Man, you're harsh. Plus, who ever gave you the right to do that?"

"As-"

"No one did," the other boy cut in quickly. "I'm Edmund."

she laughed. "Yeah, sure. And you must be Peter, right? Geez, wait until I get my hands on Abbie and them..."

The three siblings looked at each other, confused. Then, questions were shot at her; left, right and center.

"Where are we?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Rissa, are you physic? And wait, you don't sound British at all. Yeah, Ed's right, _where are we?_"

Rissa shook her head. This couldn't be real. These things only happened to people in storybooks, not about people in storybooks. _But then, _she thought. _Why does it look so real? Their clothes, the swords, they don't look like props and if they did, they're just as good as in the movies. This can't be happening. It can't be. _"Guys, this has been fun, but it's getting pretty lame. I have homework to do and pets to feed. I should go now."

"Wait, Rissa! We need to know."

"Go away. Leave my clearing _alone." _Clarissa hissed at them, walking away.

"Amor Vincit Omnia," Edmund breathed. Something, somewhere deep inside Clarissa made her turn and look back at them. How did he know that line? Maybe it was popular back at the theatre they were hired from...but it was Clarissas' favorite line ever. It was her motto.

"Salve," she replied, simply.

Peter put his sword away too, seeing the calmness in both of his siblings' eyes. He then turned to the girl halfway across the clearing.

"Come and sit," he commanded. "We'll explain everything."

**Sorry it's so short! I'll update sooner.**

**Alrighty then! So, I should be doing my math (again...) but I have an excuse today! (I was excused from class, missed the lesson, don't understand the homework, perfect, eh?) Not really...I'll try do it later though...But anyways...Guess what? I turn sixteen on Saturday :) And I just found out I'm teaching third graders for Sunday school. (Yep. I'm coool. :)) Today I also had to write a page for my English 11ADV class in Middle English. Is it weird I found Beowulf easier than Canterburry Tales? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. And yes, I'm trying to make it not "Mary-Sue-ish" but it's a little difficult, seeing as though I'm inserting a new character into a group of them that are already well known and liked - but that's Fanfiction for you, I guess. I'll probably might not be updating a whole lot this weekend, but if I do, it'll be a lot (I'll either have no time, or to much time.) So have a good one. :) Thanks again to everyone!**

**Also, the little bit of latin I have there, came from my English class. **

**Amor Vincit Omnia means Love conquers all. Salve means welcome or greetings. :)**


End file.
